


I Can Smell The Adrenaline

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline kink, Gun Kink, Guns, Shooting, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan gives him shooting lessons, there's laugther in the air, fading fear, adrenaline and a bit of arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Smell The Adrenaline

The basement lays in dim twilight.  
He asked for this.  
He wants this.  
It's just he never held a gun before, never felt the power of being able to kill.  
Fear and anticipation let adrenaline rush trough his body. Ethan's calming gentle voice in his ear makes him only evenmore excited.  
He fires his first shot. Another adrenaline rush, better than morphine. He laughs and shoots again and again and when he turns to look at Ethan he feels the strong urge to kiss him. He falls silent, he wasn't aware that he was talking but he realises then, when the words stop coming out, he tries to calm down but presses up against Ethan and his lips against Ethan's instead.  
He makes a choking sound of surprise and protest, but then grabs Victor's shirt to pull him even closer and deeper into that kiss


End file.
